Naruto in Konoha Chuunin Central High
by Azuretasy
Summary: My first after a looooooooooooooooooooooooooong break so please be kind and read and if possible review! Sorry, if it's short, I want to know how many people still would like to read my stories! Summary, inside and NaruHina is the main pairing!


Naruto in Konoha Chuunin Central High 

Summary: A new student comes to the prestigious Konoha Central High and as soon as he comes weird things started happening, mostly negative, but never the less something good always comes with it. Is he the reason for the unusual occurrences, but more importantly, is he the key to unlocking the schools only hope of maintaining its traditional ways than going with the flow of the ever changing time?

Disclaimer: "Oh Naruto! I'm so sorry for thinking that Sasuke was the one who saved me from Gaara! And sorry to for not realizing my feelings for you! Naruto, I… I love you!" "I'm sorry Sakura, I can't return your feelings, I thought I like you but I later found out that I liked you just like I would a sister I never had!" "What? Does that mean to you found another?" "Yes Sakura, I'm sorry!" "No, this can't be!" "Farewell Sakura!" "NO! WAIT! PLEASE NARUTO! WAIT!"BONK! "Huh?" "Wake up sleepy head, or are you going to make your readers wait?" "Oh, its just you Sakura!" "Who do you expect Azuretasy! Now get a move on or you'll loose your readers!" "Fine, fine! You win!" Well, you should know by now that I don't own Naruto since if I did then the dialogue above would happen and Sakura would be crying now if Sakura did not wake me. **"What did you say Azuretasy? Can you repeat that?"** Oh great! Now Inner Sakura is out! I got to go! BYE!"

Azuretasy: It seems like I finally lost her! Good, now then, WAH! What are you doing here? OH YEAH! The story! Sorry, I forgot. Alright, this is my first attempt of doing a story in Naruto where the characters are not ninjas but high school students! Please read and review and please help me rate this, as well as categorize it. Also, please tell me if my info is wrong from the Manga from which I will base most of the info to. While I base some from the anime, such as eye, and/or hair color, please do inform me if I described characters with either wrong hair, and/or eye color, etc. Though techniques and other things might not need it since they are not ninjas here anyway, also, please notify me quickly on my wrong grammar which I know I very weak at, and sorry in advance if the story becomes disorganized and confusing due to my inability to put my ideas to words and my disability to organize my life. Also, after much thought while I stopped typing, I figured that I was thinking to much and it was having more negative effects on me so just tell me if there is something missing or something needed to clarify this story is missing, like say to shallow description, a gap in the story line, etc. Also, to all readers, this is a NaruHina story so to those who don't like it then please don't flame me because you don't like the couple since you have already been warned now! I will add others as this story progressed. Lastly, you might want to check my newly added topic in my forum called NaruHina Story Chain for my forum NaruHina Fever! Yeah! NaruHina FOREVER! **"FOUND YOU!"** "Whoops! Well I got to go now! SEE YA!" BANG "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

Chapter 1 Introduction

Konoha Central High. It had always been his dream to be accepted at the prestigious school run by the famous Hyuuga Foundation, and now, he finally gets to learn at the school.

'Wait a minute! Learn? What am I saying? I'm here to rock the school out with my cool moves!' A blonde with bright orange jumpsuit, thought happily before running at the school with dust trailing behind him.

"You know you want me, now pucker up baby!" Declared a loud voice as a cornered a female with long dark hair and a pair of pearly white eyes tried to push him away.

"P-Please le-ave me Ranma-kun! I-I'll be late for my next class!" The long haired beauty tried to explain while continuing to push the guy away.

"Don't worry my beautiful Lavender Flower! I Tatewaki Ranma! THE COOLEST AND HANDSOMEST GUY IN SCHOOL will help you explain to Anko-sensei, your Biology teacher, and coming class sensei, our intricate love, and she would surely let you being late slip!" He declared happily before being attacked by females who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"SASUKE-KUN IS THE COOLEST AND HANDSOMEST GUY IN SCHOOL, NOT YOU!" One particular girl with short Sakura colored hair and a pair of emerald eyes declared angrily, as she stomped at him, like the other two females.

"THAT'S RIGHT! NO ONES COOLER OR HANDSOMER THAN SASUKE-SAMA!" Another girl, this time, one with short violet hair and a pair of auburn eyes screamed.

"AMI-CHANS RIGHT! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT, BEFORE WE USE DESPRATE MESSURES LIKE THIS!" A long blonde haired female shouted before stomping his essential organ for making kids.

"Uh, I-Ino-san, I think you've done enough." The shy girl stated sweat dropping as the long blonde haired female looked at where her foot was to see a bloody portion in between Ranma's legs, it doesn't help that she was wearing spiked heals for that matter.

"OOPS! Sorry Ran-chan!" She nervously said with her hand at the back of her head.

"You better bring him to Shizune-sensei's office. She'll be able to heal that with her ki! I heard she's already healing Lee-san." The emerald eyed beauty stated.

"Oh really? How do you know Lee is there huh?" Ami female asked.

"Don't tell me the Hyuuga Neji fan club tried to pull that move again and attacked Lee-san in an attempt capture him and force his fan club to join their club?" The shy girl asked in horror.

"Don't worry Hinata, I believe, the cause is standing right in front of us." Ino stated before giving Sakura a mischievous look as the others females looked at her while she backed away.

"What are you looking at me for? Sure I was the one who brought him there but I was not the one who cracked his nuts! And sure as hell had the right to even if it was not me who did it! His fan club may like it, but most females in the entire campus would rather die than get hit by his fly kiss like winks!" Sakura burst out in fear while shuddering all over.

"You really don't remember doing it to him?" Ino asked.

"Yes! I would never do that to him!" Sakura said, making Ino shudder as the other girls looked at her questioningly.

"So she appeared again." Ino said with as shudder.

"Who appeared?" Ami asked shocked to see one of the bravest females in campus shudder in fear.

"Y-yes, please tell us Ino-san." Hinata asked somehow knowing that the answer was not going to be good.

"Well, remember when I was out for a week at the hospital?" she asked while both females nodded.

Well, it happened because I stole her Sasuke-kun's photo at their last prom at Konoha Genin West Elementary, well (shudder) once I told her that if she wants it back then she'll have to help me get a date from him, the pupils on her eyes suddenly disappeared and before I know it, she was pounding me at the ground ordering me to reveal where the photos where or she would not stop so I had to, and when she left, I was barely able to limp at the phone and call 911, tell them what happened before the ki I used to keep myself conscious slipped away before I fell unconscious. When she visited me at the hospital she started asking me who did this and that I don't have to worry since she'll pound her or him for me and at that moment I swore I could see a figure near her smiling a smile that scared me to the point of passing out." By the time she finished her whole body shuddered really hard and her two audiences was frozen in shock.

"Are you okay Ino?" Sakura's voice asked as she slowly got closer making the three females jump in surprise.

"Y-y-y-yes! I'm alright Sakura, but anyway, you'd better get him to Shizune-sensei, before he dies from blood lost!" Ino stated, making Sakura nod as she grabbed one of Ranma's arms and started dragging him the clinic not lifting him high enough so that his face did not brush the ground when she walked, but before she could take a step, everyone heard a voice louder than the one Sakura was dragging.

"Coming through, get out off the way!" The voice shouted before the girls looked at the direction the voice came from to see a blonde with short spiky hair with dust trailing behind him.

"WHAT THE HE…" The more vocal females asked as the spiky blonde crashed right at them.

"Ouch! Man that hurt!" He mumbled to himself as he raised his hand high before slamming it down on the floor to push up from the floor, only to feel something soft under it which puzzled him. He started squishing it and soon found that he liked the feeling of it on his hand, so soft and smooth! He just had to do it again and so he did before a voice that made him sweat all over came to his ears, he doesn't know the voice, but he did know the tone it had which promised unimaginable pain.

"Are you having fun play with my chest? Cause I think its time you meet my good friend!" A voice stated making the blond slowly look up to see the last thing he saw before blacking out. A female with short bubblegum pink hair with a fist that soon made contact under his chin, cracking the bone in it before being sent fling to the roof then falling back down on top of a particularly crimson faced Hinata.

Azuretasy: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! POP! I liveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah, at the beginning of the story! Alright now let's start! "It's already over!" Oh really? WAH! Sakura! What are you doing here? "Oh I was here because I wanted to make sure that you did not do anything stupid in your story." Gulp! Really? So… You read it all? "Uh huh." Well then, I guess you won't be needing me then! See ya! "COME BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU END IT WITH HIM, AND NOT MY SASUKE-KUN TOUCHING MY BREAST?" WELL GUYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? GOOD OR BAD YOU DECIDE! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN PLEASE REVIEW! WELL I GOT TO GO! "**WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?"** OH CRAP! ITS INNER SAKURA! GOT TO LOSE HER! KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTS…! **"OH NO YOU DON'T!" **BANG! Looks like I'm blasting of again! Hey, wait a minute, this is my first time! **"Then let me help you with that!"** BANG! I'm blasting of again! Twing!


End file.
